An identification badge that is fastened to clothing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,321. The backup plate of the disclosed badge has a horizontal and a vertical slot, allowing the mounting of a horizontal pin, or, alternatively, a vertical alligator clip. The backup plate of this invention is permanently secured to the badge with cement. This invention allows the type of badge fastener to be varied while minimizing the stocking of parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,321 fails to disclose the present invention allowing the interchangeability of fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,201 discloses an identification badge with a detachable clip. This allows the wearer to remove the clip and store the badge in his wallet until needed again. U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,201 fails to disclose the multiple, interchangeable fasteners of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,0908,014 discloses an identification badge with multiple and interchangeable cards held in place by a transparent folder with clips. Different fastening means, such as a pin, alligator clip and clip, are disclosed which are each permanently mounted on the back of the badge. No interchangeable fastening means are disclosed.
None of the above references disclose the present badge device with multiple and interchangeable fastening means.